the Mirakuru strikes again
by Dinky chix
Summary: after a passionate night with the green arrow someone is pregnant. (unbetad and personally i think not my best)


Roy Harper stood over the positive pregnancy test in shock, he didn't even know he could get pregnant. He supposed it was the Mirakuru, he knew who the other father was. It could only be one man; his friend, his mentor and even worse his ex's brother Oliver Queen.

It had been a late night training session that had turned heated. Roy had always found Oliver handsome and, if he was being honest with himself, he only dated Thea so he could get close to the older Queen heir.

He had been so happy when Oliver had noticed him and taken Roy under his wing and started to train him, but he knew now that he would have to leave Star City. Maybe he would go to Central City at least there Caitlin could help and he could help Barry and team Flash instead of team Arrow.

With that plan in his head, he cleaned up the staff bathroom of Verdant so Thea or none of the other staff found it and headed down to the lair where Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were waiting for him.

"Roy, Leonard Snart from Central City is in Star City so we are going to go have a chat," Oliver said as he started to get his bow and arrow.

"Is the Flash coming to pick him up," Roy asked, getting ready to go on his last mission with the love of his life, he hoped that the scarlet speedster showed up.

"I don't think we need him, do we?" Oliver replied acting insulted that his sidekick didn't think they could take Snart down between them.

"No, we don't." Roy said a little hurt at Oliver's tone, he just followed the taller man out of the lair not seeing the looks pass between Felicity and Diggle.

"Man, does Ollie got to be so harsh with the kid?" Diggle said as he brought up the tracking app that helped them follow the two archers over the city.

"I know, I understand that Ollie doesn't want us to know that they spent the night together, but to treat Roy like that..." Felicity said. She had earlier found the security camera footage of the passionate night while she was doing a sweep for bugs. She had shown it to Diggle and they had both agreed that they would only say something if Oliver and Roy did. They could see how in love the pair were no matter how much they denied it.

But it had been 3 months and neither man had said anything and the tension was getting to them. They were on the brink of having it out with the 2 men but the bad guys kept getting in the way.

Luckily Snart was just there on holiday from the Legends and was currently behaving. After dropping their arrows back at the lair Oliver was about to leave without saying anything.

"Oliver I'm going to go help team Flash for a bit," Roy said packing up his arrows and uniform. He wanted to just leave but he knew that Felicity would hunt him down, especially with the way she and Diggle were pretending not to listen to the current conversation.

"Why?" the older man asked turning back to the main lair, watching his apprentice and his secret love pack his things

Roy didn't answer, he couldn't, he just kept packing. He knew that if he did say anything he would tell Oliver everything. Soon after hugging Felicity and Diggle goodbye, Roy walked upstairs to his waiting bike. While he was putting his things in his saddlebags Oliver came up behind him.

"Why, Roy?" Oliver asked, he was trying to keep his heart from breaking but he could feel the tears threatening to fall as he watched the younger man get ready to leave him. The older Queen had tried to tell himself that the night they spent together was a mistake, but he couldn't. He followed Roy around the lair as the young man packed and followed the red vigilante out to his bike hoping to talk the younger man into staying.

"Because I can't stay here anymore," Roy said getting on his bike, he was trying to leave but Oliver was making it impossible. So he started his bike and got ready to leave, but when he looked at Oliver for the last time he knew he had to tell the older man something.

"I'm sorry Ollie, I love you but I can't stay here and have the night we spent together mean nothing," Roy said before driving off. As he drove out of Star Labs City he let his tears fall. By the time he got to Central City, he was all cried out.

After spending the night in a motel he headed to S.T.A.R labs, hoping the team could use an archer trained by the Green Arrow.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Caitlin Snow asked as the younger man walked in the Cortex the following morning. Luckily they were on their own for another hour, so when he pulled the pregnancy test of his bag she was glad that Cisco was always late.

"I didn't know where else to go" Roy whispered as he looked at the brilliant doctor in front of him. He thought he was out of tears but he could feel some threatening to fall.

"Oh, Roy," Caitlin said as she pulled the smaller man in for a hug, guiding him to a chair passing him a tissue letting him cry.

"Hello," Julian Albert said as he walked into the Cortex

"Julian, this is my friend Roy he works with the Arrow in Star City, he needs our help," Caitlin said hoping that Roy wouldn't hate her for telling the stuffy English man what was going on.

"anything I can do to help" the Brit said, he could tell this was going to be an interesting day off for a change.

"about 2 years ago Roy was injected with Mirakuru, while it is out his system and has been for 2 years it has somehow changed his anatomy," Caitlin said passing over the pregnancy test to the Metahuman specialist.

While the 2 Dr's talked Roy thought back to the night the little miracle he was carrying came to be.

 _Flashback_

 _Roy was stretching on the floor mats of the lair when Oliver came in, the older man was obviously about to work out as he was topless showing off his many scars and muscles. Oliver started his work out with the salmon ladder as per usual causing Roy to watch as the older man jumped from rung to rung on the ladder._

 _He knew that after the salmon ladder Oliver would want to work on their hand to hand techniques and Roy didn't think he could._

" _right Roy ready," Oliver asked as he got the training staffs for them both, but when Roy didn't answer him or jump up straight away Oliver turned and looked at the younger man._

" _Roy" Oliver said when he noticed the younger man was silently crying as he continued to stretch, Roy hadn't even realized that he was crying until Oliver came over and wiped a tear away._

" _Oliver please go" Roy whispered, he just wanted the older man to leave or maybe he should but he couldn't he was just stuck where he was in the lair crying as the man he loved was comforting him._

 _Soon Oliver was hugging Roy in the middle of the lair as the younger man sobbed._

 _End flashback_

Roy wasn't sure how they had got from talking about everything to making love on the training mat, but when he woke the next day Oliver was gone and he was sore, then the cold shoulder started. So he knew he would have to leave for his own sanity.

Soon he found himself in the medical bay hooked up to machines he wouldn't be able to spell let alone name. but when he heard his little miracle's heartbeat and saw the growing blob that was his child he decided he didn't mind all the machines.

By the time he was wiping the jelly off his growing bump and waiting for Caitlin to print some pictures off the rest of team Flash had turned up.

"Hey Roy what are you doing here," Barry asked as he entered the Cortex, for once they didn't have a Metahuman to fight, and he wasn't needed at a crime scene yet so he could just hang with his friends.

"I was wondering if I could join team Flash for a while," Roy asked shyly, he wanted to keep his little one a secret but he knew that he would have to tell the others so he wasn't sent out into the field.

"sure but why," Barry asked worried, he hadn't heard that Roy and Oliver had fallen out, and he hoped Oliver knew where Roy was, Barry didn't want the Green Arrow in his city tearing it apart looking for the red archer.

Roy didn't know how to tell them that he was pregnant with Oliver's child all thanks to Slade Wilson. So he just showed them the scan picture that Caitlin had given him.

"Wow," Cisco, Barry and Iris said together as they looked at the picture, they were shocked but after all the MetaHumans a pregnant man seemed tame. Especially after Ralph.

"well you can't go out in the field," Barry said thinking how Roy could help them. He just hoped Roy was OK being stuck indoors all the time, unless HR could make it seem to others that he was a pregnant female so Roy could leave now and again.

Before long Barry had to leave to go a crime scene so he left others to help settle Roy in. he would have to call Oliver when he was finished.

After being in Central City for a month Roy had finally started to feel at home, Cisco had made a range for him to keep up his skills and he was still doing his stretches and yoga, and he had started to feel his little bundle moving he was happy. Well 90% of the time, he still thought of Oliver and his friends in Star City. He knew Barry had called Oliver the day he arrived so the older man knew where he was but he hadn't come, none of his friends had.

He knew that they were busy. He knew that Thea had joined them fighting the good fight against Star City's villains. But, he felt disappointed that they hadn't bothered to visit. He had thought that he meant more to Thea, Felicity and Diggle, he knew that Oliver would never visit, the older man had made his feelings clear as Roy had left.

Roy was brought out of his melancholy thoughts by a knock on the door frame, he turned around and saw Oliver standing there in his green arrow outfit.

"Roy" Oliver said as he looked at the smaller man for the first time in a month and was shocked at the bump that seemed to have grown in the last month,

"Oliver" Roy gasped shocked, he hadn't expected Oliver so he was just wearing his work out gear that showed his bump off and gave him room to stretch as he trained.

He didn't think he had time to grab his custom red hoodie before Oliver said something about their growing child.

Oliver had only ever seen women with bumps in the same place that Roy seemed to have one, he had no idea what to say,

"how far along are you" Oliver asked hoping that the answer meant that the obvious bump was his,

"4 months" Roy whispered he didn't know how Oliver was going to react hoping that it would be positive.

Oliver walked in to the room and gently placed his hand on Roy's bump feeling a kick he smiled gently

"do you know what you're having" Oliver whispered as he caressed his growing child

"not yet Caitlin said she would do a scan later today and tell me if she can see" Roy said slowly relaxing the longer Oliver caressed his stomach.

"I'd like to be there" Oliver said smiling for the first time in a month, he could freely admit he had been a little depressed since Roy had left Star City, he hadn't told Felicity or Diggle that he was visiting Roy and Star Labs, he had just got on his bike and headed to Star Labs to see the younger man.

"yes please" Roy whispered as his eyes filled with tears, he blinked trying to get rid of them but some escaped, Oliver lifted his hand and wiped them away, smiling as he leaned down and kissed his young love, because while Roy was away the older man had realised that he did indeed love the younger man.

They kissed gently for a little while until the need to breathe became necessary, and they had to pull apart. Oliver rested his forehead against Roy's and smiled.

"when did Caitlin say she was going to do the scan" Oliver asked as he stole kisses

"as soon as I was ready" Roy said smiling he was so happy Oliver was there and the older man knew about the baby, but before they could say anything else Barry appeared in the doorway and Oliver disappeared to the shadows, the tears that Roy had managed to stop turned from happiness to sadness in an instant.

"Hey Roy did I see Oliver's bike out front," Barry asked

Roy looked towards the shadows where he knew Oliver was hiding and looking in to the eyes of the only man he had ever loved and broke both their hearts with one sentence

"no and I don't think you will be seeing him around here for a long time, now excuse me Caitlin said she would tell me the sex of my baby" Roy said hoping to leave the room with his head held high and he did except the tears falling down his face as he made his way to the medical bay.

Meanwhile back in the shadows, Oliver understood that he would have to make it up to Roy if he ever wanted to see the younger man and their child ever again.

Because in that split second he knew he wanted to be with Roy and their child, but he had his sister and reputation to think of but as he stood there in the shadows until Barry left he realized he didn't care what others thought. As he snuck out of Star Labs and back to Star City he thought about how to tell Felicity, Diggle and his sister.

While Oliver was making his own life-changing decisions Roy was in the medical bay getting scanned by Caitlin

"how have you been feeling" Caitlin asked as she got the ultrasound ready

"I've been feeling little kicks," Roy said happily he had to think of his baby and forget Oliver, for his own peace of mind, he just hoped he was able to move on and forget the older man.

"that's good," Caitlin said she was happy for Roy but she was also very jealous of the younger man, she knew she would never have this now Ronnie was gone and killer frost kept trying to take over. But Roy was her friend so she tried to keep the happy smile on her face

"I know you wanted this with Ronnie so I don't mind if Julian just does the check-ups" Roy said as he had seen the wistful looks that the young scientist had to try to hide.

"thank you, Roy, but I want to do this for you, Julian is still coming round to the idea of some metahumans being good" Caitlin said as she squeezed the jelly on Roy's stomach, Roy had never thought of himself as a Metahuman before but he supposed he was pregnant, so maybe he was a metahuman after all.

Soon they were watching the screen that Roy's child was currently sleeping on

"it looks like you're having a little boy" Caitlin said as she printed pictures, she smiled she wanted to be jealous that the young man was having a son but she had seen tears knowing that he had just been rejected by the father of his little boy she had seen Oliver's bike on the security cameras so she knew that the older man was the other father.

"a boy" Roy whispered he was trying not to cry but he could feel the tears of happiness fall as he watched and felt his son turn over in his sleep. Over the next few weeks his son grew, but Roy grew confused as every day he seemed to gain a new present in the mail, he knew who each one was from as on each gift card was a little green arrow in the corner. The gifts were for him like a new quiver for his arrows or their son, he would soon not need anything for their little guy as Oliver had thought of everything for the little guy.

He had given it some thought and decided to give Oliver a call, to see why after so long without contact the older vigilante had started to send gifts.

"Hey, Oliver" Roy whispered when the older man answered he was nervous, and he wasn't quite sure what to say to the other vigilante.

"Roy" Oliver gasped he had been waiting for the younger man to phone but now he had, the brave green arrow had no clue what to say to the younger man.

"thank you for the gifts," Roy said hoping to ease the growing tension that the silence had created.

"your welcome and thank you for the scan," Oliver said he had been very happy when the picture had arrived in the mail, he had the picture in a frame on his desk and he had one as his wallpaper on his phone.

"would you like to come to Star Labs and have a coffee," Roy asked before he could chicken out, ever since his son had really started to show he had been confined to the lab but his rooms had a lovely private garden they could sit in and talk.

"I will be there at 10 tomorrow," Oliver said with no hesitation he knew he had meetings the next day but he would get Felicity to either move them or cancel them altogether Roy and his son was more important. He was so happy that Roy had called especially when the younger man invited him over. They talked for a little while before hanging up.

Oliver left his office and headed to the lift that would take him his lair under the mayor offices so he could let Diggle Felicity and Thea know he was going out of town to try and fix his relationship with the man that was carrying his son. He had seen Diggle and Felicity enter the lair while he had been talking to Roy but he hadn't seen his sister enter so he was shocked when he saw her training.

"I'll be in Star City for a few days from tomorrow," Oliver said as he started to pack his quiver and bow, he thought he might as well as help Barry while he was in the other city

"is this to do with the scan picture on your desk," Thea asked she had known her big brother was hiding something but she hadn't been able to figure out what and it had been bugging her

"yes that is my son," Oliver said as he continued to pack he tried to drag it out but he knew that he would have to tell his family the truth

"it was nearly 6 months ago, I went to the old lair to train and at first I didn't notice I wasn't on my own until halfway through my salmon ladder workout when I heard crying, I looked up and there he was" Oliver said he knew there would be questions as soon as he said who was down there with him but he just carried on

"after I found out why he was upset I comforted him, and one thing lead to another, although I knew he wanted it I've only recently admitted to myself that I did too, we didn't know that the Mirakuru had changed him so much that he could carry my baby" Oliver said looking at Thea hoping she didn't hate him for getting her ex, pregnant, and that was a thought he never thought he would have.

He looked at his family, they were shocked and he could understand that he had got Thea's ex-boyfriend pregnant and that wasn't a thing he thought he would ever have to tell his family.

"Roy is pregnant" Felicity gasped she knew the younger man had been upset when he had left but she never thought pregnancy would be the reason.

Thea looked at her brother, she knew that Roy wasn't the love of her life but for her brother to steal him and get him pregnant just boggled her mind

Diggle just stood in the bunker shocked he knew he had seen some freaky things since joining Oliver but Roy being pregnant was …

"yes Roy, but I hurt him and I've spent the last month begging forgiveness and this morning he offered for me to go and see him, I want this to work, I'm sorry Thea really I am but I fell in love and our little boy was created out of love, Felicity can you either move or cancel all meetings please" Oliver said as he walked out of the bunker, towards his bike so he could pick some clothes up and be on his way, he wished he had Barry's speed or even Kara's flying just so he could get to Roy quicker.

He straddled his bike and was about to head out when Thea stopped him

"can you tell Roy I don't hate him, and I will see him and my nephew when you bring them back" Thea said smiling, she had always known that Roy wasn't as interested in their relationship as she was and now she knew why and to be honest she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be.

Soon Oliver was on his way to Central City, the closer he got to the city the more relaxed and happier he felt. He checked in to a motel for the night when he got to the city. He would go to Java in the morning and get Roy's favorite drink. He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night for the first time in a while.

The next morning, he woke with a spring in his step and a smile on his face, and for the first time in a long time, he actually whistled as he got ready for the day. He walked to Java hoping to burn some of his energy off, so by the time he had walked the car park of Star Labs he was calm and ready to meet up with Roy.

Meanwhile Roy was nervous, he had grown more nervous the longer he waited, so when there were only 5 minutes before Oliver was due to arrive he was pacing the corridor by the main lift, he was still pacing when Harry found him on his way to the main cortex, he had been on his earth when Roy had come to stay at Star Labs, but since he had been back he got to know the young man.

"Roy you need to calm down," Harry said as he watched the young pregnant man pace

"I'm fine" Roy tried to lie as he continued to pace, he looked towards the older man from another earth when he started to laugh

"who are you trying to convince?" Harry said he had grown fond of the young man

"I'm worrying about nothing aren't I," Roy said as the lift door opened with a soft ding, letting them know that Oliver was stood behind them smiling at Harry and looking fondly at Roy

"yes you are," Harry said as he took his leave, hoping he didn't hear Roy crying through the vents again like he had so many times before because of Oliver, ruthless vigilante or not Harry would hurt the other man if Roy cried any more sad tears.

Roy turned when he heard the soft laugh of Oliver, smiling at the older man

"hi" Roy said shyly, wanting to go and kiss Oliver hello so badly but he didn't know if Oliver would accept the kiss he wanted to give or turn away from him, Oliver could see the war going on in Roy's eyes, the taller man could see that his love wanted to kiss him but he didn't know if Oliver would let him, so he made the decision for the younger man, after putting the drinks and food down that he carried, Oliver moved closer to Roy, bending the little height gap that there was between them and kissed the younger man.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but the need to breathe became a problem so they parted, leaning his forehead on Roy's he enjoyed the dazed look and the kiss-swollen lips on the father of his baby he vowed to himself to put that look on Roy's face often.

They were still in their own little world when the noise of team flash cheering brought them back to reality. Oliver loved the red hue of Roy's blush as it darkened his face.

"well, that is one way to come out" Barry joked as he led the team back to the main cortex to leave them alone. Roy smiled as his friends left, he then looked shyly at Oliver, leading the older man too his room, he was suddenly nervous again but he felt Oliver's hand in his so he slowly relaxed, it wasn't easy getting around now that he was 8 months pregnant but he got there.

When they got to Roy's room's the younger man had to sit down on the sofa and put his feet up Caitlin had recently told him that he needed to be on bed rest and to only get up when necessary, she had even told him that as soon as it was safe enough her and her mother would delivery his baby. Dr. Tanhauser had been called in when Roy had presented with pre-eclampsia and they were worried about his little guy.

"did I see Caitlin's mom out there," Oliver asked as he shared the pastries that he had brought with him

"yeah…our little guy is making me a little ill" Roy said quietly he didn't know how else to tell Oliver that he could lose their little guy and maybe himself as well.

"how ill" Oliver said freezing, he didn't like the shy look that Roy was giving as he tried to hide

"we could lose him and maybe me" Roy said as he sat waiting for Oliver's reaction he hadn't wanted to tell the older man but he knew he had too especially if they wanted to build something between them.

The reaction he got was the one he knew he would get, Oliver stormed out of the room and charged towards the medical bay where Caitlin and her mom were talking about Roy.

"you will save both of them" Oliver demanded as soon as he got to the two doctors he was terrified that he would lose both his son and the love of his life before they ever had a chance to become the family he knew they could be.

he tried to keep the tears from falling but from the wetness on his cheeks, he knew he was crying.

"we are going to do everything, we have Roy on medication and we are keeping a close eye on them both, we are also planning to deliver your little boy as soon as he big enough," Caitlin said as she comforted Oliver. She was shocked that usually, stoic man was close to having a nervous breakdown at the thought of losing Roy and his son.

Oliver walked slowly back to Roy's rooms, he had a lot to think about, he was glad that Roy had run to Star Labs when he needed too, he trusted Caitlin to save Roy and their son.

Over the 4 days that Oliver spent in Central City, he and Roy grew closer and were ready to make a go of being a family when their little RJ was born. The day Oliver was supposed to leave he didn't want to but he knew that he couldn't leave Star City without the Green Arrow for too long.

"I really don't want to leave," Oliver said as he stood at the lifts with Roy kissing him goodbye, they had asked Barry that the day Caitlin was due to deliver RJ he would run and get Oliver no matter what.

"I know but Star City needs the Arrow, and soon Arsenal will join him again" Roy said smiling, the past 4 days had been wonderful, they had talked, they had kissed and they had planned Roy moving back to Star City, and the most important thing they had done was name their son. RJ Harper- McQueen.

Oliver didn't want to tell Roy that he didn't want Arsenal to join him in the field again not until RJ was a lot older, but he didn't want to upset the younger man and fight.

Soon Oliver had to leave, making his way back to his own city and his own bad guys, left him feeling slightly depressed again, but he knew that Roy and RJ would be home as soon as Caitlin said they could be.

The older man would have to organize the moving of all of Roy's stuff to his place and making a nursery for his little boy. While he had been there he had been able to see his son on the screen as Caitlin had started giving Roy scans every other day to keep an eye on their growing son, and when he wasn't having a scan, he was hooked up to a machine that measured RJ's heartbeat and movement.

A week after Oliver had left, Caitlin was giving Roy his daily scan, looking at RJ's growth and his heartbeat when she called for Barry

"hey Barry can you go and get Oliver please" Caitlin asked trying not to panic Roy, but it was time for little RJ to be born.

Soon the medical bay had been converted into an operating room, and Caitlin was getting ready to cut Roy open.

Barry had run all the way to Star City to find Oliver, he found the older man in an important meeting that he hated to interrupt but Roy and RJ needed him.

"Oliver, it's time," Barry said as he burst through the door shocking all the men and women in there.

"Bar…." Oliver started to shout at the speedster when the sentence registered with the older man.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman, but I am needed at the birth of my son," Oliver said standing and walking out leaving Felicity and Thea to explain.

Soon Barry was running back to Central City this time with Oliver, who unlike Diggle didn't throw up when they got back to Star labs, which was a good thing, as the older man was needed to offer comfort to his lover as RJ was pulled from his body.

Caitlin her mother and Julian were ready for RJ, and any other complications that could happen, especially with Roy's pre-eclampsia, and it was a good thing they were because just before Julian was about to pass RJ to his papa, Roy passed out.

Epilogue

Roy and RJ were well enough to leave Central City a month later, Roy had been very ill after the birth, and had lost a lot of blood, but he had healed and was ready to go home.

Oliver had been by his side the whole time, and the rest of the Arrow family had visited and met the newest addition. Thea had fallen in love with her nephew and was pleased that Roy was the one to give her one.

After saying a tearful goodbye to the Flash team, with promises of visits and phone calls Roy and RJ left Star Labs and headed back to Star City to start their life as a family with Oliver.

When the Nazis from Earth X invaded Roy was back to his fighting self and with RJ hidden with Grandpa Joe in Central City, Roy and Oliver could concentrate on fighting and winning.

When they did win and Leo and Ray stayed behind and joined the Legends they also found that they could carry but that is a whole different story.


End file.
